


A Trip To The Beach

by LoveBritz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBritz/pseuds/LoveBritz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri and Cronus start off their evening watching Rocky Horror Picture show and end up at the beach for some fun. rp</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip To The Beach

Cronus [CRONUS] joined chat.  
Kankri [KANKRI] joined chat.

CRONUS: hey there, kanny.

KANKRI: -sits in his room, watching movies lazily on his laptop-

KANKRI: -looks over his shoulder- oh hello

CRONUS: vwhatcha vwatchin'?

KANKRI: a human film actually. -pauses his movie, sitting up and stretching-  
KANKRI: rocky horror picture show or something? its very odd

CRONUS: oh my god. excellent.

KANKRI: im not sure how i feel about it.. the music is catchy tho  
KANKRI: very triggering

CRONUS: yeah, thought you'd say somethin' like that. but it's ovwerall a pretty good movwie.

KANKRI: im not yet finished. you may join me if you wish. thats all ive been doing all day  
KANKRI: i meant to clean up a bit but alas

CRONUS: sounds good to me. *settles in next to him* and yeah, i knowv howv that goes. ya think you're gonna do something and then distraction strikes.  
CRONUS: procrastination, thou art a cruel mistress.

KANKRI: -chuckles, rubbing his eye- i suppose a day off never hurt anyone..

CRONUS: heh. yeah.

KANKRI: i feel a bit bad not tending to my duties. -shrugs- everyone will survive. oh. did you come over for a particular reason?

CRONUS: nah, just thought i'd hang out vwith you, if you didn't mind. not much else to do around here.

KANKRI: -starts the movie once again, pulling his sweater over his hands and up around his mouth- of coarse i dont mind. i enjoy your company

CRONUS: vwell i'm glad. *pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them, smiling slightly to himself as he watches*

KANKRI: -his eyes widen every so often as the movie goes on and he even looks away at times, reaching instinctively to his whistle-  
KANKRI: why was this movie in my hive..?

CRONUS: don't knowv. it's probably a sign of excellent taste. *places a hand over his gently, not trying anything, just attempting to calm him down* take it easy, chief. s'okay. this is a human classic right here.  
CRONUS: you're...improvwing your cultural knowvledge and thus becoming more sensitivwe tovwards certain human subcultures.  
CRONUS: right?

KANKRI: i suppose... i dont mean to sound insensitive or rude but all im getting from this is that they have very vulgar holidays and even eat each other when they break the others walls? and why are they dressed like that at all times? im awfully confused. tw #cultural appropriation #vulgarity  
KANKRI: and i dont understand the beginning at all... what was happening between the two? the exchange in front of their religious building?

CRONUS: but see, this could provwide vwaluable insight into the human psyche. humans don't actually do this. this is one guy's tvwisted envwisionment of vwhat a certain scenario vwould be like. you'll note the open sexuality and fluid gender roles, some of vwhich are common to certain segments of human society. vwhat do you think that says about the indivwidual who created this film? #tw: tim curry

KANKRI: i think it shows that he obviously lives somewhere warm. and that he has a very good musical choice if not storylines all together. was this film made to educate or teach? is it opening the possibilities of how the world may be perhaps?

CRONUS: i'd say it's likely to be the latter.

KANKRI: also. his hive is huge! i am overall astonished. why did it fly away at the end?

CRONUS: it's a mystery, but it's likely signifying dr. frank-n-furter's return to his home planet.

KANKRI: so he is not human?

CRONUS: nope.  
CRONUS: he's humanoid, but not actually a human.

KANKRI: -claps his hands together, standing- i do not understand human culture in the film world. #tw: #misunderstanding of culture

CRONUS: *shrugs* it's a difficult concept to grasp. takes some practice.

KANKRI: i am sure they have other, less elusive films that i will perhaps watch another time

CRONUS: alright then.

KANKRI: -offers him his hand as he stands- humans are interesting. id be interested in learning about them at some time. and who is better to learn from than you? -smiles softly-  
KANKRI: may we make arrangements for an educational session?  
KANKRI: that is if you would like

CRONUS: *takes his hand and pulls himself up, grinning and blushing slightly out of sheer joy at being asked* sure, chief! vwhenevwer vworks for you.

KANKRI: well im free all day and every day this week except friday  
KANKRI: -shrugs, crossing his arms as he usually does, his hip out a bit as he stands-

CRONUS: *shrugs slightly* i'm actually nevwer not free, so really it's up to you.

KANKRI: well what sounds good for now? -thinks, biting his lip and looking up at the ceiling-

CRONUS: ...sunday vwork for you?

KANKRI: im sure there are a number of things to do but honestly i am rather tired or more in a lazy mood  
KANKRI: oh yes of coarse  
KANKRI: -smiles-

CRONUS: *smiles back* awvesome.

KANKRI: hmm. -looks around, picking up a sweater from the ground- maybe we should relocate. i have no idea how my home became such a mess  
KANKRI: we could go down to the beach?

CRONUS: *his fins flap slightly, involuntarily* sounds good to me.

KANKRI: i am not personally a fan of the water but i wouldnt mind messing around in the sand -grabs a red t-shirt from a drawer- mind if i change tho? the sand is a pain to get out of my sweater

CRONUS: oh, yeah, of course. you vwant me to vwait outside?

KANKRI: that would probably be best

CRONUS: alright. *heads out the door and closes it behind him, waiting*

KANKRI: -tosses his sweater to the ground, relishing in the small joy of not having big horns to pull his shirt over as he slips it over with ease before heading outside-

CRONUS: *glances down at him* hey.

KANKRI: why hello

CRONUS: *grins slightly, offering him his arm* shall vwe?

KANKRI: -rolls his eyes, taking his arm after a long moment- we shall  
KANKRI: -walks next to him, feeling a bit more up beat than usual-

CRONUS: *just follows him contentedly*

KANKRI: i wonder how tall i would be in kurkoz's boots... -wonders aloud and he eyes the height difference between himself and the other-  
KANKRI: im not too short i suppose but you are rather tall..

CRONUS: heh. yeah. guess you might be about my height, givwe or take a little bit.

KANKRI: that would be interesting. its odd. i almost cant even imagine being taller at all times  
KANKRI: a whole different point of view

CRONUS: yeah, it'd be vweird. i think vwe're all kinda used to you being ridiculously tiny.

KANKRI: oh shush i am *not* that small!  
KANKRI: i.. i. oh someone has to be shorter than me. -thinks-

CRONUS: kind of are, chief. no offense meant or nothin', but you are actually really incredibly short.  
CRONUS: you're the shortest one out of all of us.

KANKRI: -huffs, pouting-  
KANKRI: i dont feel short

CRONUS: *chuckles* of course you don't. you got a big personality to make up for it.

KANKRI: -kicks at a rock on the path-  
KANKRI: i cant even say i have puberty of something to look foreward to  
KANKRI: darn

CRONUS: heh, yeah. but i don't think you're evwer gonna havwe any trouble vwith stature seein' as you could beat the livwin' shit outta somebody vwith vwords alone.

KANKRI: i dont think it is quite fair. compaired to the girls i am not *that* short. just slightly. why are all of you so tall?

CRONUS: 'cause vwe'vwe got higher blood than you, chief. no offense.

KANKRI: -frowns, hunching his shoulders-  
KANKRI: kurloz is below you yet taller  
KANKRI: i demand an explanation

CRONUS: yeah, vwell kurloz is a fucking beast.  
CRONUS: also he's got those huge boots on his side. and the huge horns.

KANKRI: language cronus..

CRONUS: *groans* fine. sorry.  
CRONUS: he is.

KANKRI: -stops at the edge of the sand, taking his arm back from cronus and kicking off his shoes, setting them at the edge where the sand becomes concrete before running onto it-

CRONUS: *kicks his own shoes off and pulls off his shirt, running up to the water's edge and diving in happily*

KANKRI: -sits down contently, letting the water wash up over his toes as he watches the other-

CRONUS: *darts around underwater for a while before popping up again, laughing, hair in his eyes*  
CRONUS: *flicks the fringe out of his face, looking back at Kankri*  
CRONUS: ...hi.

KANKRI: -smiles at the sound of his laughter. he pulls piles of sand up next to him- hello. you look delightful with your hair down you know

CRONUS: ah, shit. i hate it. *pulls a face, pushing his hair back up out of his way* it's such a mess all the time.

KANKRI: would you minding finding me some shells to decorate my little homes with?  
KANKRI: well i think it looks nice  
KANKRI: and i like how it curls here and there -raises his shoulders a bit as he smiles-

CRONUS: *blushes, mumbles* thanks.  
CRONUS: and yeah, sure. just a second. *dives back down, coming up with handfuls of small, pretty shells* vwhere do you vwant me to put 'em?  
KANKRI: -sits on his knees, trying to make his little lumps of sand have more shape but all in all failing- oh just near by  
CRONUS: alright. *sets them down in the sand next to him, laying flat on his stomach in the water and watching him work* vwho's gonna livwe in these houses?  
KANKRI: -pokes little window holes onto the homes, putting the shells on as doors- tiny polite trolls with tiny considerate hobbies  
CRONUS: *laughs softly, looking up at him affectionately* that's vwonderful.

KANKRI: they will all get along and be kind to each other as they should  
KANKRI: -hums softly, bobbing his head about as he uses the tinier shells as decorations-  
KANKRI: perhaps there will be small little humans of whom they coexist with?

CRONUS: hey, maybe.

KANKRI: and they will not call their tiniest friends short  
KANKRI: -sticks his tongue out at him-

CRONUS: maybe they vwill. maybe they'll just be joking and mean it in a vwery friendly and nice vway.  
CRONUS: *sticks his tongue out as well*

KANKRI: -uses his nail to trace little circles in the sand aimlessly- is it nice? being able to breath in the water?

CRONUS: *shrugs a little* i guess. makes me kinda sad sometimes but it's alright.

KANKRI: why should it make you sad? -frowns a bit- i only fear drowning and so i avoid the act of swimming all together

CRONUS: eh. humans ain't got gills. *shrugs again, just watching him build his houses*

KANKRI: well obviously some of them do. such as yourself  
KANKRI: -looks over at him-

CRONUS: ...  
CRONUS: *flushes to the very tips of his fins*

KANKRI: -smiles at the sight, pressing his hand into the sand and digging out a hole-

CRONUS: *wiggles his fins slightly, grinning* thanks

KANKRI: -nods softly, setting the dug out sand aside, cupping water in his hand and filling the hole-

CRONUS: *watches him quietly* vwhat're you doing nowv?

KANKRI: giving them their own tiny ocean  
KANKRI: for their tiny cronus to swim in

CRONUS: *smiles, a little flustered, fins flattening against the side of his head* vwell i'm flattered.

KANKRI: it is only polite of me to give him his tiny ocean, dont you think?

CRONUS: heh. guess so.

KANKRI: -scoots around on his knees, making a bad and very uneven sand wall around the small city-

CRONUS: *watches him, chuckling softly*

KANKRI: hmm? -peers over at him-

CRONUS: hm? nothin'. just vwatching, don't mind me.

KANKRI: -takes a sea shell and sets in on the door step of one of the homes- perhaps the small kankri and cronus can watch weird human movies as well. -sits back, smiling contently at his work-

CRONUS: heh. perhaps they can. *smiles softly* this looks real nice, kanny.

KANKRI: i think so too  
KANKRI: -lays back in the sand-

CRONUS: *crawls up next to him, humming*

KANKRI: -closes his eyes, moving his feet to the sound of him-

CRONUS: *notices and smiles, still humming*

KANKRI: i believe you do not get enough recognition for your rhythm -rolls onto his side to look at him-

CRONUS: hm? vwell i'm glad you think so, chief. *rolls over to meet his eyes*

KANKRI: sometimes i wish that all our eyes werent white

CRONUS: vwhy?

KANKRI: had the color settled into your iris' yet?

CRONUS: eh, not really. i had a couple vweird little sparks here and there, but nothin' much. vwhy, had yours?

KANKRI: -nods- it was dark but visibly there  
KANKRI: i thought it looked so interesting

CRONUS: oh. *glances down slightly, almost embarrassed*  
CRONUS: i bet you looked beautiful.

KANKRI: -his face flushes a soft hue of red- perhaps. if i was lucky

CRONUS: *flushes a little bit* bet you vwere.

KANKRI: -hesitates then reaches down and puts his hand over cronus'- ive never really seen myself as anything special honestly but you may think what you like

CRONUS: *glances down at the touch, taking his hand gently* howv could you not? look at you. you're all headstrong and smart and gorgeous and you nevwer let anything or anyone stand in your vway. and then you do little adorable things like build these tiny houses for a tiny utopian society and i seriously don't think i'vwe evwer seen anything cuter than that, vwowv, and you listen to me and try to figure me out and -  
CRONUS: *clears throat*  
CRONUS: you're a svwell kid, chief.

KANKRI: -his face burns a bright red and he swallows thickly. he smiles widely, his eyes crinkling up at the corners and his lips pulled thin-

CRONUS: *flushes dark violet, smiling back somewhat shyly*

KANKRI: -squeezes his hand softly- no ones ever said something like that to me... they always just seem annoyed and tell me to be shush or ignore me.. bit you always listen to me. why is that?

CRONUS: *squeezes back, murmurs* because i like vwhat you havwe to say, evwen though you lose me sometimes. and i like that you're not afraid to say vwhat you need to for as long as you need to say it.

KANKRI: -hes at a loss of words, for once in his life. his mouth opens to say something but nothing comes out and he bites his lip, curling up against his chest- youre lovely as well you know

CRONUS: *blushes* eh. can't say i much agree but i'm glad you think so.

KANKRI: are you honestly trying to provoke a rant from me about how wonderful you are because i could go on all day

CRONUS: heh. nah, you don't havwe to. although i'm vwery flattered.

KANKRI: -puts his free hand against his chest, uncurling his fingers on his skin slowly until his hand lays flat-

CRONUS: *curls a little closer, just watching him*  
Cronus [CRONUS] disconnected.


End file.
